channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Devils
Team Devils was owned by davidpq. ''Many attempts had been made by davidpq to make a good robot for the First War, but they all FAILED. After these attempts, he made a robot called ''COWBOY, which he didnt actually make. He stole it off Qwertythe300th (That will be seen later.) It looked like a cow and it's weapon was a "rear spike" located at the back resembelling a tail. It had a black and white body and a cow's head at the front. It had good agility but it's effectiveness was unknown. As COWBOY and Noob Wacker were pretty much the same robot, both robots 'should or must of had '''a similar track record-either 1 or 0/2 or 3. The First Roblox War ﻿It was placed in Heat D. Heat D was arguably, the easiest of all the heats and ''COWBOY was one of the reasons why. The cow looking bot with a tail wasn't expected to beat Red Dust. Red Dust ''had 4 hinged flippers and was capable of flipping light robots over. It was a quick battle. ''Red Dust ''pushed ''COWBOY around the arena before knocking COWBOY against the wall and COWBOY rolled over onto it's back. Team Devils entered a new robot for the Sumo Competition. It was named'' Tornado 2''. A remake of the famous and great robot from the UK Robot Wars. In Round 1 of the Sumo, it faced Edge Hog. Luckily for Team Devils, Edge Hog ''was subbed meaning ''Tornado 2 won the battle and proceeded to Round 2/ Quater Finals. It's Quater Final battle was against the mighty Miniflippah. Miniflippah wasn't allowed to use it's flipper for the Sumo Competition but still easily beat Tornado 2. Sneaking 'Under The Radar' On the 30th July, over three months since COWBOY's battle had been filmed, qwertythe300th of Team Noob Wacker ''managed to prove that ''COWBOY was, infact, one of his old robots, built in January 2011. This was one of few stolen robots to pass under the radar - alongside Edge Hog of Team Edge Hog ''and even ''Team Devils' Tornado 2 - even if it had been completely unmodified and unchanged. This then makes Team Devils ''the only team to pass a stolen robot through into all competitions it entered. This is unsurprising, as all other robots made by ''Team Devils ''are repaints. The result of this offense was that Team Devils would be refused entry to Extreme, and therefore was disqualfiied from the Total Team Terror where it would have teamed up with ''Team Mario. However, davidpq ''of ''Team Devils ''did not take the fair punishment positively, and therefore was banned from future competitions. This was the first case of a permanent ban. Although 'permanent' suggests forever, Team Devils was reinstated as Team Hampshire following the permanent ban of Team Emeryville. The team was still refused entry into Extreme. More Controversial Than Bradley - That's Possible? Over the course of Extreme, the Team Devils/Hampshire case worsened. David Parker-Quaife, the team's only member began attempting to enter more stolen robots, the most notable example being his tribute to Silentsaw - a repaint of the complex robot, in fact claiming to be Silentsaw. This robot, obviously, was refused entry - another action taken in accordance to the rules that Parker-Quaife tried relentlessly to fight. Following this, Team Judgement's comandomike was requested to build Parker-Quaife a robot under the name of Tornado 3. While the robot itself was perfectly legal, the application form sent in meant that the robot could not qualify. The reasons for the robot being disqualified were that the application form had no mention of team members, strengths or weaknesses, no confirmation was provided from comandomike that the robot was built for David and - the biggest point - the team claimed to have the name Team Judgement, already taken by comandomike himself. Correct action was taken by TST, but Parker-Quaife decided to take his heavily-offensive argument onto Facebook, where he was reported on both Roblox and Facebook for harrassment, insults, death threats among other things. A sample of Parker-Quaife's remarks can be found below, but it is advised that you pass this section if you are easily offended. "JON u have a fucking death wish u DON'T NO WHO UR messing with" 24th September, reason unknown "fuck u then jon what u fuck problem Ur fucking a cyber-bully there is no fucking need for it u god dam no i have speical needs and i find makeing thing difficet so u let me fight or i will be force to report u to youtube,roblox,facebook etc for cyber-bulllying" 13th October, shortly before his ultimate ban Things said to Charleh (comandomike) on Facebook; "CARLIE DANGERMAN! FUCK U! U YOU GOT ME BANNED AND YOUR GONNA PAY! IM GONNA HACK YOUR ACCOUNT!!!1!! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" 13th October, After Jon declined the entry he said i made for him. David: "charlie?!?" Me: "Yes?" David: "YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!!!!!" Me: "In what way?" David: "YOU MADE A FLIPPER THAT DOESNT WORK!" Me: "It does, I OOTA'D Nyan-Bot With it. David: "YOU FUCKING LIAR! Y DO U HAVE TO BE SUCH A RETARD LIKE JON!?!? U JUST CYBER-BULLIED ME! TAKING THE PISS! IM REPORTING U TO FACEBOOK!!!" Shortly after the events of above. Parker-Quaife joined onto another team owned by a mysterious user, who later turned out to be David himself on an alt account. Following the once-again completely fair and legal actions against his attempts, Parker-Quaife claimed to 'hack the Wikia, putting a virus on it'. His IP was banned not long after attacking his own article, and the last heard from him was that he was 'going to make and Charleh suffer'. His Roblox accounts and Facebook accounts were all deactivated on this night, but his main Roblox account has been reactivated. Overall Results *Overall Wins: 1 *Overall Losses: 2 Entries *First Roblox War Arena: Entered with COWBOY, Heat Round 1 *First Roblox War Sumo: Entered with Tornado 2, Quarter Finals *First Extreme Wars Total Team Terror: Entered with Tornado 3 for ''The Mario Brothers, Disqualified Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Teams Who Have Left The Competition Category:Robot Wars Teams Who Have Broken Rules